emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4246 (30th December 2005)
Plot Sadie is at a loss over her next plan of action. She wants to see Matthew, though whilst sitting outside Home Farm she realises she may have lost him forever. Instead she takes solace in a drink at the Woolpack. Louise takes the opportunity to rib Sadie about being dumped but Sadie uncharacteristically breaks down and Edna kindly takes her to her house. Sadie opens her heart to Edna and admits she should never have married Jimmy as she has always loved Matthew and always will. She admits she doesn't care about the business or the money, she just wants him. Edna sees through Sadie's game-playing when Sadie tries to ask Edna if she'll speak to Tom. Edna coolly asks Sadie to leave. Sadie has nowhere else to turn. Sadie sees Matthew and he can't resist comforting her. He explains that he had to choose the business because he can't depend on her after she left him for Jimmy all those years ago. Sadie explains that it was only because she couldn't play second fiddle to Matthew's job and ambition, where as with Jimmy she felt safe. Matthew claims that can change but Sadie goes to pack, and as she says goodbye to Matthew he suspects he's lost her forever. As the Kings celebrate the New Year, Sadie leaves the village in tears. Paul is unsure he can stomach all the couples at midnight at Nicola's party, but Nicola reminds him that Simon is still away and Ashley can't make it so she and Laurel will also be single for the night. Diane suggests Toni go along to the party to cheer Paul up. As they arrive Toni discreetly adds some lethal dark rum to Laurel's punch to liven things up. As drunk Nicola refuses to watch Toni seduce Ivan she knocks Toni's drink over Ivan before slinging Toni out and declaring the party is over. Lonely Nicola then bursts into tears. With Nicola and Laurel passed out from the spiked drinks, Paul and Ivan break the ice and Ivan reveals that his ex-wife is giving him hassle over selling the house. Paul realises the ex-wife is Jordan and feels relieved. As Ivan leaves he kisses Paul Happy New Year. Rodney arrives at the theatre to see Kelly in panto but gets a shock when he spots her dressed in a comedy goose costume handing out flyers. Realising that she is not in the performance at all, Rodney feels for Kelly as she explains she just wanted to prove she could pay her own way. Seeing her softer side, Rodney insists she leaves the job behind and they celebrate the New Year together having a great time in the hot tub. Cast Regular cast *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *T.J. Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *D.C. Crowe - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *Theatre Manager - Stephen Omer Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Home Farm - Living room *Theatre - Foyer and balcony *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,610,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes